halofandomcom-20200222-history
Strident-class heavy frigate
|width= |height= |mass=1,100,000 metric tons |engine=Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |shield gen=Yes |hull= Titanium-A armor |crew=190 Naval Personnel |armament=*1 Mark IV, Heavy Coil - 94B1E6/MAC *2 M42 Archer Missile Delivery System Pods *6 M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Network Turrets *1 M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System Silo *5 Mark 55 Castor naval coilguns *6 Mark 57 Arena point defense guns |complement=*1 Pelican in an internal hangar *3 Pelicans on hull clamps |role=*Escort *Rapid Assault *Planetary Defense |affiliation=UNSC Navy}} The Strident-class heavy frigate is a frigate class employed in the Post-War UNSC Navy; utilized primarily for escort of larger capital ships and for rapid offensive engagement.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 192 The can carry ten vessels of this class within internal docking bays.Halo 4 Limited Edition - Bonus Item: UNSC Infinity Briefing Packet The class was manufactured by Aerofabrique SA at shipyards at Tribute and Mars. Class History The Strident-class heavy frigate came into service in October 2552.Halo: Initiation Issue 1 Post-War Many Strident-class vessels were sent out to fight Covenant remnant occupiers out in the Outer Colonies. At least one of these vessels, , assisted during the Battle of Draetheus V. It destroyed hundreds of Spirits and outmaneuvered the Covenant vessels in an attempt to deploy a unit of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers before it was heavily damaged and crashed into the surface of X50.Halo: Spartan Assault – Level: Operation C: Monolith - Mission 2, Spirit Graveyard Stand-Off Several Stridents of Battlegroup Dakota participated in defending Earth from the Ur-Didact.Halo 4 - Level: Midnight During the Second Battle of Requiem, UNSC Infinity deployed her compliment of Strident-class frigates shortly after arriving at the shield world; at least two would survive the initial phase of combat.Spartan Ops - Episode 1: Departure Design The Strident-class has been designed primarily to try and fix the issues of the previous frigate classes. It is known to blur the line between frigate and destroyer.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 38 & 38 Propulsion The Strident-class has three engines.Halo 4 - Map: Daybreak Armament The Strident-class has a multitude of weapons systems. This included: *1 Mark IV, Heavy Coil - 94B1E6/MAC *2 M42 Archer Missile Pods *6 M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Network Turrets *1 M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System Silo *5 Mark 55 Castor naval coilguns - The Mark 55 Castors on the Strident-class were known to be of two different types. Three of them were in a "quickshot" configuration paired with two smaller Arena gauss cannons. *6 Mark 57 Arena point defense guns Layout Hangar The Strident-class could only carry one Pelican inside a hangar. However, an additional three could dock with the ship at exterior hull clamps. Complement The Strident-class can carry up to four Pelicans. They also carry a number of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and SOEIVs.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 186 Ships of the Line Trivia *The Strident-class and s are the only design of frigate with no vehicle hangar located at the bottom of the ship. Instead it is replaced by a shuttle bay on each side of the ship. *This is the first class of UNSC frigate known to be equipped with energy shielding, an unprecedented augmentation to its combat effectiveness. *This class is 575 meters long, making it the largest known frigate class put into service within the UNSC Navy. *343 Industries used a Strident-class heavy frigate to represent in Halo 4 instead of the original Charon-''class used in ''Halo 3. Gallery Concept art File:H4-Concept-Charon-Frigate.jpg|Concept art of the that would become the main design for the Strident-class heavy frigate. Renders H4 Render-LowQuality Strident.png|Low quality render of the Strident-class frigate in the backdrop of the mission Midnight. Strident frigate.png|Rear view of a Strident-class frigate. H4-StridentHeavyFrigate-ScanRender.png|Frontal view of a Strident-class frigate. Exterior shielding.png|The shielding of a frigate in action. H4 SO Infinity and Frigates.png|Two Strident-class heavy frigates escorting Infinity. H4_Frigate.jpg|A Strident-class heavy frigate. Halo 4 Castle Map Pack Oban 2.jpg|A Strident-class heavy frigate over Oban. HSA EminentDomain crashing.png|A Strident-class listing forwards in orbit of a shattering Draetheus V. Sources Category:UNSC Frigate